Young Pocahontas
by phantomanneofgreengablesfan10
Summary: This is actually about Pocahontas not Prince of Egypt. This is my first fanfic so be nice!


Young Pocahontas By: Jane-Evelyn

Chapter 1 Pocahontas

There was a young girl named Pocahontas and she lived a happy life and had a very talented gift, her gift was that she could communicate with every animal in the world and she could sing and dance better then any of the Indians. Her father's name was Powhatan and he was chief of chiefs, he wanted his daughter to be happy and have a perfect life, for there was a young boy the same age as Pocahontas who's name was Kiamo and he wanted Pocahontas to marry him when she got older. There was a man named Jacanas and he was very rude and wanted to be the chief of chiefs and he was very evil but he had a plan to kidnap Powhatan and then he would dress up like Powhatan and then make Pocahontas's life miserable. One day Pocahontas was talking to her friend named Honey the bear and Honey said "Hush, listen Jacanas is coming and it looks like he is not up to good" Pocahontas said "Honey come here let's hide behind this big tree and listen to what he is up to" so they went and hid behind a big oak tree and listened as Jacanas said "I will capture Powhatan and I will kill Kiamo and make Pocahontas a miserable girl, then I will threaten to kill Pocahontas if Powhatan doesn't give me the crown so that I can be chief of chiefs" the Jacanas wandered off into the woods. Pocahontas said to Honey "I must worn papa before it is to late" Honey said, "I will go get Nacho the raccoon and talk to him and then I will meet you back here in 2 hours" "alright" Pocahontas said. Pocahontas went to find her father and searched everywhere but could not find him, she thought that Jacanas had already kidnapped hi, little did she no that he was in the woods trying to find Jacanas. Honey found Nacho the raccoon and told him all about Jacana's plan, Nacho said "Well it's been 2 hours so come on let's meet Pocahontas and talk to her and see what Chief Powhatan said." They found Pocahontas and she said "Oh, it is terrible I think that Jacanas has already kidnapped him and so I will not obey my father anymore because then I will be miserable" Honey said "Well Jacanas sure is quick but you need to find where Jacanas hid your father and then I will try to find Jacanas and I will capture him for he will be afraid of a big bear like me." Powhatan was looking for Jacanas because he was going to trick Jacanas and sell him to another Indian tribe. Jacanas found Powhatan and tricked him into getting into ropes and then he took Powhatan and hid him in an old mine shaft and locked the door and so he took Powhatan's clothes and replaced them with his and then he set off to find Pocahontas.

Chapter 2 The strange Indian

Jacanas found Pocahontas and said "My daughter come with me to the river" Pocahontas said "I will not follow you anymore because I do not trust you, papa" Jacanas said "Darling, why I am your father how can you not trust me?"

Pocahontas said "I no papa it's not that I am just tired" Jacanas said "Tired, why it is only 1:00 in the afternoon" Pocahontas said "I no, but I did not get any sleep last night so I am really tired." Honey was looking for Pocahontas and finally found her, Honey said "Pocahontas where have you been? Did you find your father or Jacanas?" Pocahontas said "I did not find my father but I found Jacanas I think, he was dressed like my father but he kept wanting me to go to the river and everybody no's that there is no river close by and my father always hates walking to places that are far away" Honey said "You have a point" Pocahontas said "I have to stop him from killing Kiamo, I don't won't to marry him but if he kills Kiamo father would be very sad to see him die, wherever he is." Pocahontas said "I will search first in the woods" Honey said "Just be careful because if your father is there then Jacanas will catch you and kidnap you to, maybe" Pocahontas said "I will be careful but just in case why don't I take Nacho with me because raccoons can climb trees and get places I can't so I will take Nacho and see if he can help, I will be back when the sun is setting, return here at that time and when it gets dark and I am still not there then go and search for me in the woods and be careful yourself" Honey said "Okay." Pocahontas went out far into the woods and finally found a clue, was a piece of Powhatan's hat that he always wore, she went up an enormous hill and then saw a strange little cabin and then she went to the door and knocked and some strange little boy answered and said his name was John Smith and that he and his brother and father had sailed from England and would search for treasure and stuff. Pocahontas said "Have you seen a supsicouse Indian that had another Indian with him?" John Smith's father Clark said "Why a matter affect we have seen one supsicouse Indian but he was alone" Pocahontas then new that it was either Jacanas going back to the camp or it was her father who had escaped, but whoever it was she was determined to find that Indian and see who it was, but she thought to herself it could have been any Indian on this Tribe and it could have even been her sister but she was going to find that Indian but she had to figure out how.

Chapter 3 Finding Jacanas

Pocahontas said to Clark "Will you tell me witch way this Indian was going?" Clark said "Yes, he was going north near our boat staying in the river" Pocahontas said "Thank-You very much and whenever you need food or anything I will be down there in the Indian Tribe in tent 3 so you no where to find me" Clark said "Your welcome and be careful in these woods alright?" "Alright" Pocahontas said. Meanwhile Kiamo was in the tent with his father Kayo, Kayo said "Kiamo, Powhatan has told me to tell you that if Pocahontas agrees, that when you get older you shall marry Pocahontas" Kiamo said "no way, I don't want to marry her but it might change when I get older" Kayo said "I bet it will change when you get older and it better because when the chief of chiefs orders you to do something you must do it or else you must leave the tribe and go to the tribe near Africa and be a slave instead of an Indian and I don't want that to happen so I hope you agree and Pocahontas does to because I think you would make the perfect couple" Kiamo said "Yes father."

Powhatan had managed to get the tape off his mouth but he was still tied up and still had no clue what was going on or why Jacanas captured him, but he was going to find out somehow. Pocahontas said to John Smith the boy who was her age, "I will take you with me and my raccoon pet Nacho if you want to and if your father says yes" John Smith said "I would love to go and I will go ask father right now" John Smith went and asked and Clark said, "Yes you may go but you must be careful and be sweet and don't talk to anybody before asking Pocahontas who they are" John Smith said "Yes I will be very careful and all that." Honey was tracking down Jacanas and then she finally found him but she would only follow him and listen to what he was going to do next, Jacanas said to himself, "Now I must get Kayo out of there house and then I will kill Kiamo" Honey then ran to find Pocahontas in the woods before Jacanas got Kiamo and Kayo. Pocahontas found Honey and Honey said "Hurry, Pocahontas Jacanas is about to kill Kayo and Kiamo!" Pocahontas, John Smith, Nacho, and Honey ran back to the village hoping to catch Jacanas before he hurt anyone on the tribe. Clark was getting a meal ready for when John got home and then he said to Jack Johns brother "Jack, I think that since Pocahontas and John are the same age then maybe when they get older they could get married, but then again that is a long time from now" Jack said "papa, I think that would be a perfect idea but would you really want to have an Indian daughter in law and then would you really want John to get married that quick?" Clark said "Your right Jack, thanks" Jack said "No problem."

Chapter 4 Jacanas dead

Pocahontas, John, Nacho, and Honey all raced to the rescue of Kayo and Kiamo Jacanas saw them and then realized that they had heard all his plans and had known all along that he was not Pocahontas's real father and so he raced to the door of Kiamo and Kayo's house, Pocahontas and John beat him there and went into the room where Kiamo and Kayo were and then told them quickly about Jacanas plan to kill them and then all of a sudden Jacanas came in with a bow in arrow and said, "I have waited my whole life to do this and it has finally came true!" Pocahontas said, "You can't do this to me you just can't!" John rushed out the door and Pocahontas screamed, "Where are you going you can't just leave me here!" 5 minutes later John returned with his father Clark and a gun and then Clark said, "Every body cover your ears because this will be a loud noise to you" then all at once he shot Jacanas and he fell over dead. Everybody shouted hurray! Then Clark said, "We need to go find your father first" Pocahontas said, "I passed a little old mind shaft and I saw something but then Honey called me and I couldn't see what was in it" John said "Come on then let's go." Pocahontas reached the mind shaft and there stood her father all tied up to the wall, Pocahontas rushed over to him and untied him so that he was free and then Powhatan said, "Pocahontas, darling you saved me and all the people of this tribe, thank-you very much" Clark said, "We must leave now because we need to get back to England but we will come back some day, Pocahontas and Powhatan said, "Goodbye, and thank-you!" Eight years passed and Pocahontas was 20 years old and she was very beautiful and always remembered John Smith and his family but never thought that they would return. She missed his family very much and so did Honey, Nacho, and Powhatan. One day a ship arrived by the nearest rive and Pocahontas was the only one who saw it, she raced over to it and then saw some strange man that was staring at her, then she said "Hello my name is Pocahontas and I am part of the Kemp Indian Tribe" then the strange man raced to her and hugged her and then said, "I am John Smith the little boy that came a long time ago and my father Clark killed Jacanas with his gun, don't you remember me?" Pocahontas answered, "Yes, I remember you and I never thought that you would return, I am so glad to see you!"

Chapter 5 Pocahontas loves John

John said, "The reason we never returned soon is because my father was very ill and almost died but then he got better and is fine" Pocahontas said "Well I am glad that he is alright. Did you bring Jack or Clark?" John said, "No, I didn't because he still isn't perfectly better but it is now just a cold but Jack is staying with my father till he gets better, they told me that if I saw you to tell you hello and to ask how you were doing" Pocahontas said "Oh, well tell them that I am fine" John said, "It has been so long since I have seen you I mean we were just 12 years old and now we are both 20 and it is just amazing!" Pocahontas said, "Come see father, I'm sure he will be glad to see you" John followed Pocahontas to Powhatan and when Powhatan saw the young man he said, "Pocahontas who is that young man you have brought in, you no I only allow people from the tribe or John Smith and his family here, and John Smith is not here so start explaining" Pocahontas said, "Father this is John Smith and he doesn't have his family with him because Clark is sick with a cold and Jack is watching out for him so John came alone" John said, "It has been so long, since I have seen you, Powhatan sir" Powhatan said, "John, is that really you, why the last time I saw you, you were just a young boy and now you are a grown man."

Then John said, "I must get going because I need to go build a home till I leave and I must get food and water so I will see you tomorrow" they both said good-bye. Meanwhile Honey was gathering honey and then she spotted John and recognized him, she got really sad because she new that Pocahontas was in love with him and so was he but she new that Pocahontas would have to marry Kiamo. The next day came and as soon as the sun rose Pocahontas went to find John, and she did, for she would have to tell him that the next day she had to marry Kiamo and she really didn't want to marry him because she was madly in love with John and she didn't want to have a husband that she didn't even want to marry. She found John and said to him, "John, I have to get married to Kiamo tomorrow and I don't want to marry him, I want to………uh…let you no that I…………uh………" John said, "You want to let me no what?" Pocahontas said, "I want you to no that I love you and not Kiamo, got to go" and then without being able to say anything Pocahontas was gone. John searched for her all day long trying to let her no that he loved her to. Pocahontas went to her father and said, "father I would like to ask you if I can marry John tomorrow not Kiamo?"

Chapter 6 John's attitude

Powhatan was shocked for he thought that Pocahontas loved Kiamo and was just friends with John but he was wrong, he had to think if he wanted an American son in law or an Indian son in law that would keep the rule that Powhatan made that was _Indians must marry Indians unless they ask my permission not to marry an Indian and wants to marry an American ect. _He said to Pocahontas, "Daughter I no that you love John Smith and I will give you a chance, he must prove to me that he can be just like an Indian and will obey my rules, but you only have a couple of hours so he better be good" Pocahontas said, "Father thank-you for giving him a chance and I will go and tell him what you said." Pocahontas ran to find John and she did but she was afraid to talk to him after what she had said, but then she saw how sad he looked and sneaked up behind him just like she did when Jacanas was alive, she listened to him talk before she popped up and this is what she heard, "I wanted to let her no how much I love her and how much my father and brother love her but she just ran away, and I no that she will not return because she will be scared to talk to me so I just lost my chance, I shall leave now and she will never ever see me again" Pocahontas popped up and said, "Well good-bye" John turned around and saw her and got furious he said, "Pocahontas this is all your fault and I will never forgive you, if you haven't had found us I would have already shot you and you would be dead, and now I want to do that but you are the chief of chiefs daughter and I shall obey his rules, totally NOT I should go ahead and shoot you and then blame it on Kayo and Kiamo and then they will be slaves in the Africa border and you will be dead so you want ever see your father again" Pocahontas didn't no why he got so mad she just heard him say he loved her and now he is screaming at her, she didn't no whether he meant it or not but then she realized he did mean it and that she should run from him and never talk to him again, so she ran as far away as she could crying, she ran over Honey and got close to her so sad and also angry that she told him she loved him, if she hadn't had said that he wouldn't have yelled at her at all. John realized what he had done and was very sad to because he really did love her and now she would be afraid of him and he didn't want that to happen. So he went to his ship about to leave and then he said to himself "I must find her and tell her that I am really sorry.

Chapter 7 Time is running out

John ran to the camp where Powhatan was trying to convense him to let himself to marry Pocahontas but time was running out and John thought to himself, _I must do something amazing before the day is over because then he will see that I truly will obey his rules and give Pocahontas a happy life. _Meanwhile Pocahontas was balling in her tent, when John walked in he said, "Pocahontas, I am so sorry about what happened and I didn't mean to say what I said, I meant to say that I love you to" Pocahontas rushed over and kissed him and said "Time is running out and I don't want to marry Kiamo." John said, "Pocahontas what would please your father?" Pocahontas answered, "Well let me think" John said, "I no, we will through him a party and we will have Succotash and we will have people come and it will be right by the river at sunset" Pocahontas said, "Well hurry up!" Pocahontas and John got the party ready in time and then they brought Powhatan out. Powhatan said, "John you did a very good job, and so now I will tell you that you can marry Lila" Pocahontas was shocked for Lila was her friend who liked John but wanted Pocahontas to marry him. Pocahontas said, "Father no Lila doesn't need to marry him I do!" Powhatan said, "Pocahontas, you should marry Kiamo and John should marry Lila because you were planned to marry Kiamo in the first place so it would be reasonable if you married him. Lila should marry John because she is an American and came here because she loved Indians so John and her would be a perfect couple" right then Pocahontas ran off into the woods, for she was going to run away and never see Kiamo, John, or Lila again because now she was mad at her father so what would be better but to run away, she thought. Powhatan sent some guards to find Pocahontas and bring her home and John searched on the other part of the forest for Pocahontas. The guards found her and snuck up on her and got her, Pocahontas screamed and John heard her and came running over to her but another guard took him with them so that he would not get Pocahontas. Pocahontas was brought to her father and she said, "Father I will not marry Kiamo because I do not love him, I love John instead and you should no that by now, you are my FATHER!" Powhatan was shocked! He said to the guards "Take her to a tent and lock her in and put John in another tent by her and so they will not cause any more trouble. The guards took them and did just what Powhatan said and put them in two different tents just as he said.

Chapter 8, the day of the weddings?

Pocahontas was sad and wanted John but she new that she couldn't see him until the weddings and she didn't even want to get married to Kiamo, she had to find a way to stop her father from making her marry Kiamo and from John marrying Lila. Pocahontas thought and thought but couldn't think of a plan but then it hit her, her father kept a code in the door that she was in and only her father and Pocahontas new it and all the tents had the same code so it was perfect she would unlock the door sneak out and then holler through John's tent and tell him the code. She put in the code which was 36182734 and she was out but there was a guard right by her and then she closed the door and thought for a moment then it hit her she would call the guard over to her and then she would catch him and send him in the tent and lock him in (Even the guards didn't no the code) so she went out and caught his attention and he came over and she got him and locked him in the tent, everything was going just as she had planned but she still had to get John out. Pocahontas got to John's tent and hollered the code she said, "John listen to me, type in this code and you will be free and be able to come with me, the code is 36182734" John typed the code and ran to Pocahontas and hugged her. John said, "Well what are we going to do? I mean we can't go back or else they will change the code or something and I don't think it would be a good idea to run and ask Honey because she probably won't no what to do" Pocahontas said, "We could go to England get married and then come back here because then father will not want me to be unhappy and marry Kiamo" John shook his head and said, "I won't run away I will stay here but you may go if you wish" Pocahontas said, "I will go, and I will return in 2 days and if I am not back in 2 days then come search for me, but I am not going to England, good-bye" John said, good-bye and then she left, what was John going to do without her? Pocahontas went to the river where tons of boats were and started saying to herself _Why does father have to do this to me, I want to marry John _then she remembered that the next day was the weddings and that if she wasn't there John would get married to Lila anyway so she had to return.

Chapter 9. Where did she go?

Pocahontas jumped ump and turned around and there was a strange man with rope and he came right in front of her and she screamed she said, "Who are you?" the strange man said, "Why your father never warned you about me, my name is Sheik" then all of a sudden Pocahontas was tied up in ropes, Sheik went to a ship and untied her and then sold her on a ship going to England and she screamed but no one heard her because they were all talking to loudly to here that she wasn't Sheik's daughter. Pocahontas was sent to a room with many other people including Clark Smith and Jack Smith John's family, then Pocahontas said, "Jack, Clark don't you remember me? I am Pocahontas John's friend" Clark immediately jumped ump and hugged her and then Pocahontas said, "What is this ship? Where does it go?" Clark said, "Well Sheik has captured Indians and his buddy Shied captures people from England, and I am afraid to say that, um the ship goes to Africa where he will sell you and then you will become slaves" Pocahontas said, "I've got to get back, I have to think of a plan and I have to do SUPER FAST!" Meanwhile Powhatan's guards were going to get Pocahontas and bring her to Powhatan so he could talk to her, they opened the tent and then they saw that guard was in there and that Pocahontas had escaped, so they ran to John's tent and unlocked it and looked inside and there lay John he was sleeping in his bed and then the guards woke him up and told him that today was the day he would get married to Lila but that it would not be a double wedding because Pocahontas was gone. John acted as though he didn't no that Pocahontas was missing because he had a plan of his own but he still didn't want to get married to Lila because then it wouldn't be right at all. Pocahontas talked to Clark and Jack for a long time and told them how John would have to marry Lila unless she got home in time to convenes her father, but that would not happen because they were about to take off to India when Pocahontas jumped up and said to them, "I have a plan, the plan is that I will get the guards by calling there intention and say that you have escaped so I will show them your empty room and they will go in and then I will lock them in" Jack said, "What about Sheik and Shied?" Pocahontas said, "I have that all taken care of, trust me I have a plan and I will tell it to you right now but you must act like we are not friends alright?" they both said alright and Pocahontas told them the plan.

Chapter 10 Will the plan work?

Clark and Jack were very worried that the plan for Sheik and Shied because they were both very strong Indians and they could easily take Pocahontas and then that would leave Jack and him alone to do it and the plan was Pocahontas's and so they needed her if they wanted the plan to work. Meanwhile John was getting ready to marry Lila. He was saying to himself _I need Pocahontas to return and I don't want to get married to Lila and I just shouldn't have come here when I was young because I wouldn't be here right now and I just am really mad at myself and for Pocahontas leaving today. _Pocahontas got the guards and everything was going just fine but now she had to put her plan for Sheik and Shied into action but would it work? Her plan for Sheik and Shied would be pretty hard to do with only 2 people to help her. Her plan was she would tell them that only babies would stay inside and not swim for a change and then she would force them to jump in the water (The water was so deep that they would drown so they would die.) Pocahontas put her plan into action and she said to Sheik and Shied "Sheik, Shied, your not stronger then the Indian at my Tribe, he can break wood into two pieces with one hand" Sheik and Shied broke wood into two pieces with one hand and said, "Easy!" Then Pocahontas said, "Well the Indian at my Tribe can eat 1 pound of fish in one big gulp" Sheik and Shied were horrified but they would do it because they wanted to prove that they were brave and strong to so they ate 1 pound of fish in one gulp and said, "Piece of Cake!" then they said, "What else can this Indian do?" Pocahontas said, "Well this Indian can jump off the boat into this river and come right back up, but you wouldn't ever do this because you are both very weak" Sheik and Shied jumped into the water and started sinking and said, "Pocahontas, you are a very naughty girl and you should tell your father what you did and then you will maybe even DIEEEE" that was the end of Sheik and Shied. Lila was walked down the isle and finally got to the end when the priest said, "Do you John W. Smith take you Lila H. Flower to be your wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in death?" John said, "I do" the priest said, "Do you Lila H. Flower take you John W. Smith to be your wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in death?" Lila said, "I do" the priest said, "I now announce Mr. And Mrs. Smith, you may kiss your bride" John kissed Lila and the priest said, "I now present you man and wife" then the wedding was over and they walked down the isle and then everybody was in silence because right now Kiamo and Pocahontas were supposed to marry each other right after John and Lila, and then all of a sudden Pocahontas started down the isle and Kiamo was waiting for her, she finally made it down the isle and the priest said, "Do you Kiamo Y. Lotto take you Pocahontas D. Queens to be your wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in death?" Kiamo said, "I do" then the priest said, "Do you Pocahontas D. Queens take you Kiamo Y. Lotto to be your wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in death?" Pocahontas said, "I do" the priest said, "I now announce Mr. And Mrs. Lotto, you may kiss your bride" Kiamo kissed her and the priest said, "I now present you man and wife." A beautiful reception was held afterwards and John and Pocahontas finally saw each other and said at the same time, "I missed you."

Chapter 11 Are you happy?

Pocahontas said to John, "I have a surprise for you, while I was out I found your father Clark and your brother Jack" John ran over to them and thanked Pocahontas. Pocahontas was sad that she had to marry Kiamo but she new that Lila and John would make a great couple and that she would have to live with it this way. John was very sad to but he learned over the years that Lila was a great girl and that she was probably just as good as Pocahontas but he still wished that Pocahontas would have come in time to convince her father so that she could marry him instead but he was happy that she was alright when she returned 2 years ago, for Pocahontas was now 22 and she was getting used to waking up and seeing Kiamo instead of John but a part of her heart would always love John. One day Powhatan got very ill and the Medicine man said that he might die but Pocahontas new that he could not die he just couldn't. Pocahontas rushed over to her father and said, "Papa I love you, please do not die!" Powhatan said, "Pocahontas darling, I am sorry you had to marry Kiamo but I thought it would be best for you, I want you to remember me always because I am about to die and I want you to be the queen of the land when I die because you will make a great queen, I love you so much, good-bye" Pocahontas shouted, "No!" but it was to late her father had died of the flu and was only 59 and Pocahontas was very sad and didn't want to live without him.

Chapter 12 what will she do without him?

Pocahontas was very sad and didn't no what to do when she was queen but she thought that a queen will have to take care of her village and keep it safe, but that would be hard because that is a big responsibility and she couldn't just mess around with it because she has to keep the village safe. The village was in the same horror for what would they do without a king because Powhatan always went hunting for food for them and every time there was somebody that was mean and fierce who planned to kill the Indian he would take as a prisoner and so they decided that they would either make Kiamo chief of chiefs now or just have Pocahontas. Pocahontas remember about her older brother who was 27 named Kanakas and how powerful he was but she also remembered how he went to another tribe one day because he was frustrated with Pocahontas's tribe and so she would have to go deep into the woods to find him but would this other tribe kill her because she was new, for she was very afraid. Pocahontas told everybody to trust Kiamo and John to watch after them because she was going to find her brother to be the chief of chiefs with the other tribe. The people of her tribe were sad to see her leave because she was loved in that Tribe and nobody wanted her to get hurt or die so they wanted her to stay but Pocahontas refused every one of them, even John. Pocahontas found the Tribe her brother was on and said to there chief, "Hello, my name is Pocahontas and I am here to see if my brother Kanakas was here, do you no if he is here?" the chief replied, "Why of course he is one of the strongest men here but he is leaving to come back to your tribe I think because he heard that you needed him to be chief of chiefs" before he could say anything else Pocahontas was off to find her brother. She found her brother at his tent packing and she said to him, "Kanakas who told you about father dying and how I was coming here to get you to be chief of chiefs?" Kanakas replied, "Pocahontas it has been a long time and I heard you got married to Kiamo. Now the Indian that told me had gone to your tribe to tell you congratulations on getting married but he heard that you were coming here and stuff and he told me and so I started packing so that I would be ready when you came" Pocahontas ran up and hugged him and whispered to him, "Thank-You Kanakas."

Chapter 13 Kanakas is ruler

Pocahontas was happy that Kanakas agreed to take Powhatan's place because she new that the people wouldn't do well if they only had Pocahontas because every Indian Tribe has to have a chief because the chief is always the one who finds food and the chief is the one who protects the people and so it was almost impossible to live without a chief. 1 year passed and the people had gotten used to Kanakas being the chief and Kanakas liked the people very much and he enjoyed being chief. Pocahontas was washing clothes in the river when all of a sudden she was surrounded by the mean Indian's that usually Powhatan would communicate with and tell them that they needed to leave or else they would all die and they would obey Powhatan because they must obey the chief of chiefs or else you would die, but this time it was only Pocahontas and they wouldn't believe her if she told them that she is Powhatan's daughter because they would not believe it because they new that all Powhatan's people new what Powhatan did and so why should they believe his people. Pocahontas screamed, "Please don't hurt me, I will be your prisoner as long as you don't hurt me" the chief of that Tribe said, "Okay, we will not hurt you but you must come with us and stay" Pocahontas said, "I will go with you but will you at least let me say good-bye to my people?" the chief said, "No, you may not because then you might cook up a sneaky plan and we need you to work for us and we don't won't anybody finding out about this, now come on…What's your name?" Pocahontas said, "Pocahontas is my name sir" the chief said, "Well you seem to be very kind Pocahontas and so we shall let you go and live a happy life, don't tell anybody about this though." Pocahontas still worried about those Indians because she thought that they would kill her and then kill the whole village so that they could conquer all the Indian tribes but little did she no that the Tribe that came didn't have that plan, that Tribe was the Tribe that Kanakas had come from and they were looking for that Tribe that came for Kanakas because something terrible happened at there Tribe and they needed Kanakas to help them with this horrid thing. Pocahontas liked Kiamo and her father in law Kayo and thought that they were very nice but she still longed for John to be her husband forever because that part of her heart still loved John and probably wouldn't go away. But she wondered if John felt the same about her. John did feel the same as her but he loved Lila just like a husband should but he really loved Pocahontas more than any girl in the whole world.

Chapter 14 would it be another marriage?

Pocahontas loved Kiamo and thought he was amazing but she thought one day that the only way she could do a good job as queen is she must marry John Smith because he was a guy who had been in many fights in England and she was always thinking of him and her father had told her when she was a little girl that you shouldn't have to stay with a man that you don't love and so she would marry John in 2 days. Powhatan always thought that Pocahontas loved Kiamo and she did until John came from England, it was then that she realized that was the man she loved but her father never ever found out and if he had found out she new that he would let her marry John so she told Kiamo and he had okayed it and so they were excited to marry each other (finally.) 2 years passed and Pocahontas and John were both 24 years old and they had had a baby girl named Gigi and she had long curly black hair, she was the prettiest baby they had ever seen! She was 2 years old and needed a lot of care so Pocahontas was mostly in there tent taking care of Gigi. 20 years passed and Pocahontas and John were 44 years old, Kiamo had died because he was 50 and he had died of the flu just as Powhatan did. John had also died in a war in England and Pocahontas was very sad but she was also very ill and new she wouldn't live one more night and it was true that night Pocahontas died of the flu (The reason why so many Indians died of the flu is because they would get the flu and they had no doctor's to help them so it was really bad when they got sick.) Gigi was about 19 years old now and she longed for her mother and father very badly. One day Gigi was walking in the woods when she saw a handsome young man and she stopped and said, "Hello, what is your name? Mine is Gigi" the young man said, "Hello Gigi, my name is John Rolf and I was just trying to find a place to rest" Gigi said, "Come with me I will take you to a tent, I am with this Indian Tribe called Osaka and we would love for you to be with us, John Rolf" John said, "Please call me John." Gigi and John Rolf had become very close and they were now 22 years old and they had been dating for quite a while. One evening when John Rolf and Gigi were alone John got on his knees and said to Gigi, "Gigi Smith, will you marry me?" Gigi said, "Yes" and she ran and kissed him and so they were to get married in 3 days and they were very excited.

Chapter 15 Gigi and John Rolf

Gigi had no one to run to except for Kato an Indian cook who was Pocahontas and Johns best friend, Kato had been caring for Gigi ever since Pocahontas died. Kato was cooking like always when Gigi came in; Gigi said, "Kato, John Rolf has asked me to marry him and I said yes and so we so in 3 days I will have a wedding" Kato turned around excited about it and said, "Well that's wonderful Gigi but you are a little bit young don't you think?" Gigi said, "I'm 22 years old that's old enough to marry him because my mom got married at 22" Gigi stormed out of the room before Kato could say anything. Gigi ran to the woods where Nacho, Flit, and Honey were and said to them, "Kato doesn't understand anything; why did mom leave me with her? Mom must have been crazy!" Honey said, "Gigi, dear, Kato does understand she just wouldn't expect you to want to get married at an early age" Gigi, "Well, I guess your right; I don't want to go back in there though because she'll think that I was crazy or something!" Honey said, "It'll be fine dear." Gigi had gone back home and Kato forgave her. The 3 days passed and it was finally time for the wedding. John Rolf and Gigi got married and they had a baby girl soon after; they named her Jane which means "God is gracious." Honey, Flit, and Nacho still lived out in the forest and Kato was still cooking. They all lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
